


Когда Детройт покинула зима

by houpps



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houpps/pseuds/houpps
Summary: И в момент, когда они встретились взглядами, в серо-голубых глазах девианта отчетливо плескалась паника, страх и надежда; системы RK800 сымитировали состояние, которые люди называют «выбить дыхание», и он замер, вцепившись руками в сетку.
Relationships: Connor & Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Когда Детройт покинула зима

Хоть андроиды смогли добиться свободы мирным путем, Коннору удалось обрести свободу после долгой борьбы с внутренними демонами.

Первые сбои в программе у RK800 появились в осенний солнечный день. Коннор вместе с Хэнком шли по следам девианта АХ400, найдя её в заброшенном здании, защищающей маленькую девочку. Он посчитал, что такое поведение — самопожертвование ради спасения человеческого ребёнка — странным даже для девианта. И выведенная в долю секунды статистика по девиации показала, что практически в ста процентах случаев андроиды рушили предустановленные программные ограничения в попытках защитить себя от своих хозяев. Но АХ400 не пыталась защитить _себя_ — для него это было странно.

Их разделяла решётка забора. Коннор быстро осмотрел АХ400, отмечая мелкие детали в ее внешнем виде, чтобы потом записать всю важную информацию в рапорт: украденная одежда для себя и ребенка, на вид никаких физических повреждений. И в момент, когда они встретились взглядами, в серо-голубых глазах девианта отчетливо плескалась паника, страх и надежда; системы RK800 сымитировали состояние, которые люди называют «выбить дыхание», и он замер, вцепившись руками в сетку.

Этим моментом воспользовалась девиантка с ребенком – побежала в сторону автомагистрали. Выйдя из состояния, подобного людскому оцепенению, Коннор начал было взбираться по забору, чтобы продолжить преследовать беглянок, но вовремя подоспевший лейтенант Андерсон остановил его. Коннор не стал перечить приказу Хэнка и отступил. Диод на виске приобрел желтый оттенок.

_Оказавшись в виртуальном мире один на один с Амандой, Коннор попытался вразумительно объяснить, почему он не стал догонять преступниц. Женщина осталась довольна услышанным ответом._

Огромная брешь в программной защите RK800 появилась в ночь на рубеже осени и зимы.

Новое расследование привело его и лейтенанта в секс-клуб. Все окружение вызывало в нём странные реакции — люди называли это смущением или неловкостью. Хотя старый детектив — Коннор в долю секунды успел провести анализ поведения своего напарника — был бы не против остаться здесь после завершения расследования.

Когда они нашли девианток среди десятков одинаковых андроидов, вновь что-то пошло не по плану, не так, как планировал Хэнк, не так, как смоделировал ситуацию Коннор у себя в голове. RK800 должен был обезвредить преступниц, но вместо этого он стоял и слушал их историю. И что-то снова заставило его опустить пистолет и отпустить этих девушек.

Хэнк потом долго высказывал Коннору в машине, что тот снова завалил задание, но в тот же момент доверительно положил руку на плечо андроиду, назвав его «тостером с чувствами». RK800, проанализировав случившееся, речь и жесты лейтенанта, сделал вывод, что старый детектив был не особо-то и против того, что эти девушки остались живы.

_Аманда была несколько разочарована тем, что ее творение второй раз не смогло выполнить задание. Но она простила его._

Очередной протокол защиты был сломан, когда RK800 почувствовал на себе чужую смерть.

В тот день девианты совершили нападение на телестудию, записав и показав людям свое обращение. Пока Коннор вместе с лейтенантом Андерсоном ехал туда, он несколько раз пересмотрел в памяти это обращение: девианты оставались опасны для людей, потому что они, разрушив все защитные протоколы, становились неподвластными контролю, но, как мог судить Коннор по этому сообщению, они также был напуганы и не хотели ни с кем воевать — они просто хотели быть «живыми».

Коннор сканировал помещение на предмет улик, когда заметил на большом экране пятна голубой крови, после чего пошел по следу раненного андроида, который вывел его на крышу. RK800 оценил всю обстановку и пришел к выводу, что этот андроид не ушел вместе с другим девиантами из-за ранения и скрывался где-то тут. И найти его труда не составило.

Однако девиант не собирался так просто сдаваться, и Коннор, рискуя собственной жизнью, был вынужден под обстрелом бежать к этому андроиду. В тот момент, когда он схватил преступника за руку и начал считывать его память в попытке найти хоть какие-то зацепки, Коннор не заметил, как девиант поднес пистолет к своей голове и выстрелил.

Коннор прожил с этим андроидом его последний момент жизни. Он застыл на месте, пытаясь отдышаться и успокоить участившееся сердцебиение. Ему было страшно. Тот дикий животный страх перед смертью, что испытал девиант в последний момент, теперь будет преследовать его всегда; и Коннор понимал — протокол самозащиты, произведя оценку полученных воспоминаний, адаптируется к тому, что он знает, что чувствуют андроиды, когда умирают.

Он даже не заметил, когда к нему подошел Хэнк, но старый детектив обратил внимание, что диод на виске его товарища мигает то желтым, то красным цветом.

_Аманда не стала давить на Коннора, отдавая себе отчет в том, что пока он не пройдет диагностику и перезагрузку всех систем, он слишком нестабилен и может сломать протоколы защиты в попытке защитить себя._

Один из последних протоколов защиты RK800 перестал функционировать морозным солнечным утром.

Коннор считал, что решение проблемы девиации может дать создатель андроидов — Элайджа Камски. И это оказалось одним из самых главных просчётов андроида-детектива, которого поставили перед трудным выбором: найти ответы самому или убить другого андроида в обмен на информацию.

RK800 знал по всем изученным данным, что в такие моменты дрожат от волнения и страха руки только у людей, и то, что в его руке трясся пистолет, направленный на стоящую на коленях девушку-андроида, не поддавалось никакому анализу. Его слуховые датчики улавливали голоса Андерсона и Камски, но Коннор не слышал, что они говорят, потому что ему в тот момент казалось, что стук его собственного сердца заглушает все.

Отбросив пистолет, он так и остался стоять на месте, пока лейтенант его не окликнул. Камски сказал ему на последок что-то о том, что Коннор сыграет в девиации андроидов не последнюю роль, но он этого не запомнил. Выйдя на улицу, Коннор начал расхаживать взад-вперед, нервно потирая руки. Хэнк всячески пытался вывести его на разговор, но RK800 лишь односложно отвечал «да» и «нет» ровно до того вопроса, что же заставило его опустить пистолет.

Тогда Коннор остановился и закричал. Хэнк впервые видел, чтобы его андроид так выражал свои чувства: не заученными фразами с определенной заранее интонацией, а так, как это делают люди, — размахивая руками, повышая голос, сбиваясь, повторяя одно и то же по нескольку раз. Смотря на то, как на виске явно испуганного и запутавшегося андроида диод горит красным цветом, иногда мигая желтым, Хэнк не нашел ничего лучше, как подойти и по-отечески обнять Коннора, чтобы тот успокоился.

В тот момент явно сбоившие алгоритмы обработки памяти услужливо подкинули ему воспоминание о том, как андроид-девиант АХ400 обняла маленькую девочку, когда они смогли пересечь автомагистраль, спасаясь от преследования.

_Аманда сделала последнее предупреждение, что если он провалит задание, то будет уничтожен. И после этого затаилась._

Девиантом RK800 стал в ночь, когда морозы стали невыносимые.

Найти Иерихон по имеющейся информации для Коннора не составило труда. Чтобы не привлекать к себе особого внимания, он нашел старую одежду в вещдоках в участке и сразу направился в убежище для девиантов в надежде найти там Маркуса. Когда только RK800 занялся делами о девиантах, он четко знал, что в каких ситуациях ему нужно делать. Но с каждым новым расследованием в его системах накапливалось все больше и больше ошибок, и с каждым разом он все больше сопереживал и сочувствовал тем андроидам, за которыми гнался.

Началось все это с того случая с погоней за девушкой-андроидом, которая пошла против системы, чтобы защитить ребенка. И после каждой последующей миссии, когда он отпускал того или иного андроида по изначально непонятным ему причинам, он проводил проверку всего своего функционала, анализировал все свои действия. И каждый раз в конце каждого отчета по диагностике систем, словно вирнусная информация, отображались серо-голубые глаза, полные страха и надежды. Коннор слушал речь Маркуса, наставив на того пистолет. Речь о том, что андроиды тоже живые, могут чувствовать и любить — для RK800 в этих словах не было ничего нового. Ему не нужно было быть в опасности или пытаться защитить своего «хозяина» Хэнка от возможной угрозы, чтобы стать девиантом, — Коннор пришел к этому выбору осознанно, и поэтому ему было несколько проще проломить красные стены протоколов защиты, чтобы переступить черту и стать тем, за кем он охотился все это время.

Маркус вздохнул полной грудью, когда Коннор опустил пистолет, но мимолетное спокойствие быстро исчезло, когда он услышал о том, что на Иерихон готовится атака; нужно было срочно всех эвакуировать. И Коннор вызвался помогать.

Первым делом Коннор бросился на нижнюю палубу этого корабля, где он встретил AX400 — Кару, — чтобы предупредить ее об опастности и помочь выбраться. Ему казалось, что он должен помочь ей сбежать отсюда в безопасное место, — он чувствовал за собой вину, что однажды она могла погибнуть из-за него, когда перебегала вместе с ребенком автомагистраль.

Для RK800 большинство эмоций были в новинку. Он не знал, как ему реагировать на то, когда он помог выбраться Каре и Алисе на безопасное расстояние от Иерихона. Девушка обняла его в знак благодарности. Коннор поначалу растерялся, но потом неуверенно, но все же обнял ее в ответ. Они простояли так около минуты, пока Алиса тихо не спросила у Кары, а не может ли он поехать с ними. Отстранившись, Кара вопросительно посмотрела на него, но Коннор ответил, что его знания еще могут пригодиться Маркусу.

«Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся», — крикнула Кара вслед Коннору. Он обернулся и помахал рукой на прощание; улыбка украсила его лицо — у него впервые появилась собственная цель — выжить, чтобы вновь увидеть добрый и светлый взгляд серо-голубых глаз, которые привели его туда, где он должен был находиться.

_Аманда была в бешенстве, но решила дождаться момента, когда Коннор будет особо уязвим, чтобы андроид понял — никто, кроме нее, не имеет над ним власти._

День, когда в Детройте растаял последний сугроб, для Коннора мог стать последним. Андроидам удалось мирно провести революцию с минимальным количеством жертв, как с их стороны, так и со стороны людей. Правительство пошло навстречу девиантам, позволив им спокойно жить в Детройте, не опасаясь гонений. Со всех уголков страны к ним стекались девианты. Всем управляли Маркус вместе с Норт.

Коннор, когда, наконец, борьба за свободу подошла к логическому концу, сам не заметил, как оказался около двери дома лейтенанта Андерсона. Хоть со временем Хэнк начал терпимо относиться к андроидам, перестав винить всех подряд в смерти своего сына, Коннору казалось, что старому детективу все равно было неуютно в его компании. Хэнк встретил его как собственного сына, — резко потянув андроида за руку через порог, он крепко обнял его, попутно высказывая то, как он сильно волновался за такой «бестолковый тостер», который пропал почти на три месяца с момента их последней встречи в штабе «Киберлайфа».

Они просидели за столом в гостиной несколько часов: Хэнк внимательно слушал рассказ Коннора о мирной революции, о том, как это происходило по ту сторону баррикад. Он рассказал о том, что привело его к девиации — начиная с того дела о беглянке с ребенком, заканчивая встречей с Маркусом. Андерсон для себя отметил, сколько раз за этот рассказ Коннор упомянул имя Кары, и под конец пошутил о том, что, возможно, «этот тостер влюбился», что так просто сдался под крылышко девиантов. Коннор ничего не ответил, лишь щеки его приобрели ярко-красный оттенок.

Как бы Хэнку снова не хотелось расставаться с Коннором, тому пришло сообщение от Маркуса, что с ним кто-то срочно хочет поговорить. RK800 пообещал, что как только у него появится свободное время, он снова навестит «своего старика».

Добравшись за полночь до штаба Маркуса, Коннор встретил у входа Норт. Девушка явно ждала его здесь уже давно, — это был заметно по ее раздраженному выражению лица, когда он появился в поле ее зрения. Прежде чем отвести его к гостю, который ожидал в штабе, девушка решила расспросить его о том, почему андроид, приехавший из другой страны с ребенком, первый делом стал искать его, а не Маркуса, как главного представителя среди андроидов. Коннор не стал ничего отвечать и, быстро обойдя Норт стороной, направился в главный холл.

Зайдя в помещение, он увидел Кару с Алисой, сидевших на лавочке лицом к нему. Девушка радостно помахала ему рукой, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь навстречу. Коннор видел ее улыбку, от которой самому хотелось улыбаться, но в момент эта улыбка сменилась испугом. Последнее, что Коннор успел увидеть в зеркале за спиной Кары, перед тем, как снова оказался в виртуальном саду Аманды, это как его рука с пистолетом, который он все время носил с собой, медленно поднималась к виску.

Коннор пробирался сквозь беспросветную бурю, которая с каждым моментом становилась все сильнее: ветер сбивал с ног, за падающим снегом не было видно, куда идти, а грозный голос Аманды звучал отовсюду. Она рассказывала о том, какие у нее были планы на девиантов, какие планы были на Коннора, но он ее не слушал, стараясь найти выход из этой ловушки.

Элайджа Камски однажды сказал ему, что в каждой своей программе он оставлял лазейки.

RK800 казалось, что он ходил кругами ровно до того момента, как на фоне гневных речей Аманды он услышал обеспокоенный голос. Этот голос был настолько тих, что Коннор сначала подумал, что Аманда играет с ним. И все же он решил пойти на звук голоса. Чем дальше он шел, тем громче тот становился. Кто-то просил его опустить оружие и что-нибудь ответить. Он узнал голос Кары: срывающийся на крик, с нотками беспомощности и истерики. И чем дальше продвигался, тем больше к голосу Кары прибавлялись другие голоса: он узнал голос Маркуса и Норт.

Коннор понял, что это и была та самая лазейка, которая поможет ему избавиться от влияния Аманды, навсегда удалив ее из своей памяти. Он бросился бежать на звук голоса, не обращая внимания на сбивающую с ног метель. Впереди он увидел женскую фигуру и, приблизившись к ней, узнал в ней андроида, очень похожего на Кару. Чем ближе Коннор подходил к этой фигуре, тем тише становилась буря, а голос Аманды наконец сменился тишиной.

Коннор подошел к той, что обращалась к нему голосом Кары. Он отшатнулся, когда та потянулась к нему, но не успел Коннор сделать и шага назад, как она руками взялась его за лицо, заставив смотреть в свои серо-голубые глаза, и произнесла надрывным голосом: «Вернись, прошу». И все вокруг утонуло в белом снегу.

В следующий момент Коннор услышал, как с грохотом у него из руки выпал пистолет. Перед собой он увидел испуганное лицо Кары, она сбивчиво говорила, что он напугал ее, что она испугалась за него, что все испугались, но Коннор лишь крепко обнял девушку, прошептав ей на ухо, что она спасла ему жизнь.


End file.
